


La Domination

by TheGreatKelthulhu



Category: House M.D.
Genre: F/M, House is a Sub, Kinky, Non-explicit BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 22:49:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14122521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatKelthulhu/pseuds/TheGreatKelthulhu
Summary: House has been a naughty boy. He needs to be punished.





	La Domination

**Author's Note:**

> Of course my first story posted here had to be kinky :P 
> 
> The woman dominating him is my OC, Fauve, whom you will probably end up seeing more of in other stories, and thus get more context on her and her relationship to House.   
> (Her FC is a certain Ms. Jolie btw) 
> 
> For now, though, just enjoy the kink ;)

“I want you to beg for it.” 

Her voice was hard and commanding. Her posture was authoritarian; her hands were poised on her leather-clad hips, fishnet stockings and leather boots covered legs spread just so, her chin raised as if daring him to defy her. 

He wouldn’t. Not this time. He was desperate. 

 

“Please,” he rasped, gazing up at her longingly. (Then dropped his gaze to look at her considerable corseted cleavage.)

“Please, _what?"_ she raised a nettled eyebrow. 

He licked his lips. “Please, _Mistress_.”

“That’s better.” Smugness overtook her face. 

Any other time, he’d want to use one hard or tongued part of him to wipe such a look off her that lovely mug of hers, but not now. Now he was a man in dire need…

 

“Keep begging, Sub.” 

He groaned, and shifted a bit on his knees, thankful for the pads that cushioned them and kept an otherwise inevitable jolt of pain from running up and down his bad leg.   
_That_ wasn’t the kind of pain he wanted.

“Please, Mistress,” his tone took on an even more wanton and needing edge, “ _Please_. I need punishment. I’ve been so bad…”

“You have,” she nodded, teal eyes sparkling dangerously, “You have been terrible tonight.” She picked up her pink-handled riding crop.   
“You have deliberately disobeyed orders, you have done the opposite of what I told you to do, and you have acted up quite a bit.” 

He nodded, mouth watering, a shiver running down his spine. He was guilty as charged. 

 

“I think you might be right, my little sub.” An evil grin spread across her face.   
“I think you need punishment.”

Oh hot _damn_. Finally. 

 

She grabbed him under his arms and abruptly--but still somehow gently--pulled him up onto his feet, then walked him over to the bed.   
Fisting a hand into his hair, she roughly pushed him over the end of it, face first, and reached for the fuzzy red handcuffs.  
Once his hands were bound behind his back, she then leaned over him, long brown hair spilling over her shoulders and onto his back, deliciously full lips brushing against his ear.

“Time to make you regret being such a naughty boy tonight.” 

 

Her voice, those words, that soft Québécoise accent....it sent a shiver through him, and he almost came right then and there…

 

Then the first snap of the crop hit him, right on the left ass cheek.

He cried out, the sharp, stinging pain going through him with a sudden jolt. 

“Did that hurt?” she asked, in a mocking tone.

“Yes,” he answered, voice hoarse with lust, “It did.”

“Good. I will make it hurt more.”

 

And she did.


End file.
